Pretty Girl
by Psychotic Powder Puffs
Summary: A friend from Ryan's past shows up in Newport. Everyones lifes soon change when secrets that should not of been told are found out and peoples lives are put in danger. Stories much better then the Summary.
1. Prolog

_*Disclaimer* We do not own any of the O.C. characters. We do however own Keedra, Hunter, and any characters that you do not recognize. Oh and we also got the first conversation from the first episode..._

_AN: Mel here. I'm only one of the three authors of this O.C. fic. This is our first attempt at writing an O.C. fic. The other two authors are two of my good friends Becca and Becky...lol. The three of us are dedicating this lovely fic to our good friends Robyn and Kel. Please leave a review when you are done reading, it will really help us update sooner. So without further ado the fic, we hope you enjoy it. _

  


_Prolog_

  


Ryan stood outside the jailhouse with Sandy Cohen, waiting for his mom to show up. "My office will contact you to remind you of the date for your hearing." Sandy informed Ryan.

"I'll remember." Ryan replied.

After a few moments of silence Sandy said, "Here I'll give you my card. My home phone number. If you need anything at all give me a call."

Before Ryan could reply, a beat up Mustang, blaring music screeched around the corner, hopped the curb and skidded to a stop. "Ryan! I expected better from you!" an average-height, dark-haired seventeen year old girl yelled as she stepped out of the car. 

"Yea well we can't all be angels Keedra." Ryan shot back. "I'll do what I want and you can't say anything- especially since you haven't been here for months."

Keedra looked shocked but recovered quickly. "I guess you're right I'll drive you home and get our of your life. You can mess up your life however the hell you want."

"You know that's not what I meant. You're the only real family I have... Let's just go."

Both teenagers got into the car, unaware of the bemused gaze of Sandy Cohen watching them. 

  


* * * 

"So where have you been Keedra? It's been months since I've seen you."

"Well, I went to New York after getting kicked out, got a job, took some classes, had some experiences."

"Any of those include a guy?"

"Not yet." Keedra laughed. "But I met this nice guy a few days ago, Hunter Benson. He seemed really cool and I gave him my number so, we'll see."

Ryan felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest when he heard this piece of news. Dismissing it quickly, he continued, "How long have you been in town?"

"Just a few hours actually. I came for Tom's birthday and stopped on my way from the airport to see you. Your mom told me what happened and she was pretty sloshed so I came to get you."

"So your mom and step-dad are letting you stay there?"

"Not exactly. I'm only here for the day. Gotta catch a plane back tonight. Got things to do back in New York." Keedra replied pulling up in front of Ryan's house.

"That's too bad. I wanted to spend some time with you."

"I'll be back. Don't worry about that." 

Ryan pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear, "But I do worry." before kissing her temple and getting out of the car. They both went their separate ways with barely a second glance- barely.

  


_Preview for Chapter One~ Reunion Gone Bad_

  


_ "Nice to see you too Ry-Bear!"_

_ Ryan blushed at the use of an old nickname and said, "Nice to see you to Kee-Bee."_

  


_ "I don't need this shit from you Keedra! You're my best and oldest friend, and you wouldn't be here, like this, if something hadn't happened! So don't give me that- tell me!"_

  


_ "Don't give me that bull. I'm not gonna take it. I would, but seeing as how I'm 'the same ol' Ry Bear' I'm gonna make you tell me the real reason. So spit it out."_

_ Keedra spat on the ground. "There I spat it out."_

  
  


_AN 2: Don't forget to review._


	2. Chapter One Reunion Gone Bad

_AN: Mel here again. Here's the next chapter. But before you read it I think I should mention a few things. One is Ryan and Marissa are not a couple... a little while after Christmas...before New Years the two of them broke up. Another is that Summer and Anna both agreed to be just friends with Seth. Please leave a review...and tell us who you want to see together._

  


_Chapter One~ Reunion Gone Bad_

  


* A few months later*__

An average height dirty blonde seventeen year old girl stepped out of her Mini Cooper. She scanned the crowd of teenagers at the highschool, searching for him. Her unique eyes soon spotted him standing with a small group of people, talking. She approached the group pushing her dark shades over her eyes, hiding her black eye. Stopping only five feet away, she saw one of the preppy-looking guys nudge Ryan and motion to her.

"Ryan." she managed to squeak out from around the lump in her throat. 

"Keedra?"

"Who'd you think it was? Pamela Anderson? Jeeze, you haven't changed. Still the same old cutie you were before."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? You don't wanna see me?"

"No. No! It's not that. It's just that...I wasn't expecting you." Ryan said, walking up to her. She hugged him. 

"Nice to see you too Ry-Bear!"

Ryan blushed at the use of an old nickname, and said, "Nice to see you Kee-Bee." He smiled. "So you died your hair did you?"

"Kinda got bored of my chocolate brown hair." 

"What happened to your lip?" Ryan questioned noticing her split lip.

"Got into a fight at a bar." Keedra quickly replied.

Before anything else could be asked Seth showed up beside Ryan and said, "Hi, I'm Sethie Poo and you are?"

"I'm Keedra." Keedra replied with a small laugh. "Oh and your not Sethie Poo until I say your Sethie Poo, sweetie."

Marissa, Summer, and Anna all watched the events with wary eyes as they saw the immediate bond between Seth and Keedra and the obvious one between Ryan and Keedra.

"Same old Kee-Bee," teased Ryan, ignoring the slight jealous pang from Seth's flirting, "Always the boss. Where have you been fro the last few months? I haven't seen you since... you picked me up from the jailhouse." Hi finished softly.

"I'm sorry Ry-Bear, things have been wild since then, back in New York. I'm here now, so let's catch up. Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Ohh...uhh...yea. Sure." Ryan said, his eyes daring back and forth. He pointed to each member, saying their names.

"Well nice to meet you all. I'm Keedra." They said hi in return. The subject quickly changed.

"Jailhouse?" Marissa questioned.

"Yea. He got in trouble and I went to go and pick him up. Good times hey Ry-Bear?"

"Great times." Ryan said sarcastically. "And Marissa you knew about the jailhouse it was before the first time we met. The reason I'm here."

"Right." Marissa said in reply. "I forgot."

" So what are you doing down in Newport exactly?" Summer questioned, looking at Keedra as though she knew her from somewhere.

"Um...Just visiting. Ry-Bear. Decided to 'come back' to my roots so to speak." Keedra replied uneasily.

Sensing her hesitance, Ryan racked his brain for a new subject. "You should see her eyes, they're the most beautiful colors."

"What do you mean colors?" Marissa questioned jealously.

"See for yourself." Before Keedra could utter a word in protest, her sunglasses were off and her black eye revealed.

"Ya, I love the colors. Such a pretty black-blue-purple. It almost looks like oil." Seth commented sarcastically.

Ryan opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

"Honey, you look like a fish. Shut your mouth." Keedra said tiredly.

"What happened?!? A split lip I can understand. But this? Tell me Keedra, please."

"Lets just say we're not all angels Ry-Bear."

Ryan's eyes turned from concerned into a cold, cut off stare. "I don't need this shit from you Keedra! You're my best and oldest friend, and you wouldn't be here, like this if something hadn't happened! So don't give me that- tell me!"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready but until then can we please just forget about it?"

"No, we can't! We won't. Let's talk about this. It's not like you the get a Black-eye. How did this happen? What did you do? Slip and fall into a pole or something?"

"No, Ryan. I told you I got-"

"With who?"

"A...well...uh... No one you know!"

"Tell me right now."

"It's not worth telling. Its not important. I got into a fight. That's that. So! Who's up for a little shopping?"

"You're not going anywhere. Not no way not no how. I'm not going to let you just slip out of my hands again. Not without knowing why exactly you're here and how that happened." Ryan said taking a breath of air in and pointing at her eye.

"I'm here because I missed you and because I wanna see what I've missed out on." Ryan just stared at her.

"Don't give me that bull. I'm not gonna take it. I would but seeing as how I'm 'the same ol' Ry-Bear' I'm gonna make you tell me the real reason. So spit it out."

Keedra spat on the ground. "There I spat it out."

"Don't do this Kee-Bee. It's not even close to being funny so cut the crap. Get to the detains. Who gave you the black-eye and split lip? And why?"

"I don't even see why you care. It's none of your business! It's my life and not yours."

"So you want me out of it? Fine."

"Don't you walk away from me."

"You walked out of my life. So now I'm walking out of yours Keedra. If you won't talk to me then I won't talk to you. Good-bye Keedra Leanne Cosmo." He said goodbye. The two of them had a rule...no goodbyes just see yas . All Keedra wanted to do know was cry because she felt as though she wasn't going to be seeing him again. 

"No! Ryan." But he was already walking away. She looked at the others for help but they just stared blankly. 

"Just give him time." Seth said as they walked away, leaving her standing there.

  


_Preview for Chapter Two~ I'm Sorry_

  


_ "Uh...no... Tom and I got into a fight the night I went back to New York. Haven't talked to him since."_

  


_ "Thank you once again for letting me stay with you guys. Sandy, Kirsten." Keedra said a smile on her face._

_ "It was no problem Keedra." Kirsten replied._

_ "You can stay here as long as you want." Sandy added._


	3. Chapter Two I'm Sorry

_AN: Here's Chapter Two. We hope you guys enjoy it._

  


_Chapter Two~ I'm Sorry_

  


*2 days later*

"Ryan stop moping around and talk to her." Seth yelled through the bathroom door as it opened.

"I just can't... I want to, but I can't. I just can't believe she wouldn't talk to me."

"Who knows what happened? She'll tell you when she's ready to talk to you. You two seemed really close, so you know I'm right."

"Okay I'll talk to her."

  


*Later that day*

  


Ryan scanned the crowded boardwalk for the face he remembered so well. Finally he headed toward the dirty-blonde haired girl only half a block away. "Keedra! Keedra! Over here!"

"Ryan- You're talking to me?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you. Come on. I'll treat you to a day in Newport."

Hours of shopping, jokes, eating, and flashbacks followed until the sun set on Ryan and Keedra walking along the beach barefoot.

"Kee-Bee... I."

"Ry-Bear... I." 

Both started at once. After hysterically laughing Ryan said, "You first."

"Ry-Bear... I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just so raw still, it's kind of a touchy subject still. Can you just give me a couple weeks to sort things out."

"Of course, Kee-Bee. What I really want to know is where are you staying? Not with your mom and step-dad?

"No way! I'd sooner kill myself! I'm just kinda sleeping where I can."

Ryan stopped walking and turned her to face him. "What do you mean 'sleeping where you can'?".

Keedra looked away, embarrassed, " I slept at a cheap hotel for the first little while. But my money ran out, so I'm just staying in my car for now."

"You can't do that Kee."

"I did down in New York until I got a job. It's not really that bad, its much better then living on the street."

"Both are bad Kee-Bee. You shouldn't have to live in your car."

"I know. But I wasn't about to ask you for a place to stay. It's just not my style."

"You still could of asked."

Keedra nodded and then changed the subject. "So you've got quite the life now. You went from living in Chino, to living in Newport. Took me a while to find you."

"I just it hit lucky, I guess."

"You're the lucky one out of us two. Always have been."

"Not really... so have you gone to see your brother yet?"

"Uh...no...Tom and I aren't really on speaking terms right now. We got into a fight the night I went back to New York. Haven't talked to him since."

"So you going to talk to him any time soon?"

"I don't plan to."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because he's your brother, and I know how close you two are."

"But after that fight we had, I don't think you can say we're that close anymore."

Ryan looked at Keedra and even though she was wearing her dark sunglasses again, he could see the pain in her eyes, and hear it in her voice. So he decided to change the topic once again. "So do you need a place to stay?"

"I guess."

"OK, then come with me."

  


*An hour later*

  


"Thank you once again for letting me stay with you guys, Sandy, Kirsten." Keedra said a smile on her face.

"It was no problem, Keedra." Kirsten replied.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Sandy added.

"Thanks." Keedra said again, placing her stuff down on the bed in the guest room.

"I'm pretty sure Seth and Ryan are in the pool house." Sandy told Keedra.

"Thank you, once again." Keedra said as she left the room, with a grateful smile.

  


_Preview for Chapter Three~ Slapped_

  


_ "I'm comfortable on this couch, and I'm not moving."_

_ "Fine."_

_ "Fine." She whispered drifting off to sleep again._

  


_ "Miss me honey-cakes?" A tall, jet-black haired and smokey gray eyed teen smiled as he pulled Keedra into a very familiar and very passionate embrace. Unaware of the two boys seeing red- or maybe green? Next to them._

  



End file.
